Anchoring devices used until now, particularly in the nautical field for the securement of pulleys, shrouds, riggings, cables or the like are devices of heavy weight compared to the mechanical strength they can offer.
A known anchoring device is particularly constituted by a plate and a counter-plate disposed on opposite sides of the wall of the bridge and assembled by screwing. The plate is over-mounted with a rigid anchoring ring. Such an anchoring device requires two people for its installation and requires a large number of holes in the bridge, which is never satisfactory from the standpoint of mechanical strength of the bridge. Moreover, the presence of a rigid anchoring ring limits the possibilities of securement of the connected element and does not permit orientation about 360°.
There is moreover known, from the patents EP 1 053 933 and WO/1.42682, anchoring devices in which the anchoring ring is disconnected from the rest of the device such that the resistance to traction is limited.
Other anchoring devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,120, 6,389,659, 5,887,840 and 6,000,107 have complicated constructions but which up until now have not given complete satisfaction.